You and I
by Breanna Dominque
Summary: It's been a long time but James is back in town and this time he's not leaving without Kendall. That is if he leaves. Inspired by Lady GaGa's song You and I. You should listen to it if you haven't. One- shot possible two- shot (My first)


Nostalgia filled the air around James as he pulled into an old bar's parking lot. It was getting dark out. It was hot and humid just like he remembered. Images of the past played over in James mind. The kind that made you wish you were back in time and reliving them again. Seeing the faces that you missed so much. But knowing damn well you can't. He heaved a sigh as he made his way out of his 64 Chevy C-10 pick up truck that was passed down to him by his Grandfather. He sure hoped though that the blonde beauty he had met and grew to love was still here, after all these years.

Its been a long time since he stepped into this bar and the smell of whiskey hit his nose as he looked around. There wasn't many people here and it still looked the same. It's old western like style still suited it well. He let out a deep breath, stepping into the bar a little more. Gaining the attention of some of the costumers. It was almost like a past life as he replayed the olden days in his mind. A small smirk formed on his lips as he saw the object of his affections. The slightly shorter man who he often daydreamed about. The blonde was cleaning the counter and joking with one of his co-workers. James felt his heart tug a little. There was something about this place that made him smile and gave him a since of home.

He stared at the blonde bartender with interest and awe, then made his way over to the bar with long, steady strides. Trying hard to hold in his excitement. Leaning against the counter he smirked as he said, "Hey Eyebrows, been a long time but I'm back in town. And this time I not leaving without you." James's deep voice reached the smaller blonde's ears and making him drop his cocktail shaker in shock, and looked in the direction of the voice he could never forget. A surprised smile crossed Kendall's mouth, holding back tears of joy as he ran from behind the bar and gave James a huge passionate kiss that tasted like whiskey. The stubble on James cheeks rubbing against his soft skin in a way he loved and they both let out a satisfied sigh as the kiss ending. The cocktail shaker long forgotten as he clung onto James like his life depended on it.

"It's about time. You had me thinkin' you weren't comin' back anymore." Kendall muttered, looking at James with those honest green eyes. The smooth country accent sounded even better than what James remembered. James hands were still around the smaller man's hips as he planted a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead, then nose, both cheeks, and finally those soft red lips. Which had turned a cherry red from the harshness of there last kiss.

"For you, of course I'd come back. I missed you so much, love." Hazel eyes stared at him with a heated passion as he pulled Kendall in for a tight hug. He missed this embrace more than he thought he did before. The hazel eyed man doesn't even know how he's made it this far without it.

"Good 'cause I'd do anythin' to be your baby doll again." Smiled the smaller boy and hugged back just as tightly. Kendall was enjoying the kisses he was receiving from the tall brunet that he loved and missed with all his heart. He closed his eyes as he rested his head on James chest, feeling even closer to the brunet now that he could hear his heartbeat like he use to do in the old days.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back in town Carlos." Interupted another country accent that he remembered almost as well as the blonde's in his arms. James looked over to his left and saw an old friend he shared some good times with. "I see your Hollywood ass found your way back down here. And like your baby doll said it's about time." The smaller raven haired man, named Logan said with a smirk. He punched James in the arm playfully, just like he use to do long before and they shared a small smile within one another. Carlos, the little Latino made his way over to where Logan and the others were standing. Carlos and Logan both owned this little bar together. When they finally got together they both decided to buy it because it had become a part of them. Four beers in his small hands, he smiled and handed one to each of them.

"It's on the house James. In honor of you returning where your supposed to be. Where you belong, home. So come on now. Put your drinks up" Carlos said sweetly and walked over to Logan putting an arm around the raven haired man. Logan pulled the Latino into his arms and held him there while he placed a kiss on Carlos neck. Then they raised there beers together in a silent cheer.

"It's nice to see you two together. Last time I was here you guys were beating around the bush with each other." James smiled at them. Carlos blushed and turned around slightly to give Logan a kiss on his right cheek.

"Yeah, I know. Now I got my baby doll. But your no different, Hollywood. You chased after Kendall for six years before he took pity on you and said yes." Logan laughed teasingly, then smiled at Carlos adoringly and held him a little bit tighter, as though he was afraid Carlos would run away.

"Hey! Kenny liked it when I chased after him. Isn't that right." James said looking a Kendall with expectant eyes. Kendall laughed and nodded his head. James was just too adorable to him. Even after all there time apart. If anything, he felt and even stronger hold for the taller man.

"Well Carlos, I hope you don't mind but I just got Hollywood back and I'ma make the most of it. So I'm leavin' my shift a little early." Kendall simpered. Carlos nodded his head in understanding, a grin on his lips. The blonde held James hand as he lead the tall brunet outside and to his 67 Chevrolet Impala.

"Just don't have too much fun you too." Logan smirked and smiled happily as they left. He missed Hollywood a lot too these past years.

* * *

"Where you taking me Eyebrows?" James smiled smuggly. He gently pushed Kendall against the door and kissed the blonde again. His lips craving for the others. Biting, tugging and licking on the smaller man's bottom lip in a teasing way, making Kendall whimper and squirm. Boy, did they miss this, they felt like teenagers again. Big, tan hands caressed the skin under Kendall's shirt, rubbing rough circles on his lower hips right above his jeans. Kendall placing needy kisses along James ruff jaw and yanked on the taller man's hair causing James to growl and grind there hips together, his hands finding Kendall's ass. That earned him a delicious moan from the blonde. Yeah, he really missed this.

"Well, I'm taking you home with me. Or at least I would be if you stopped teasing me with those hands of yours. We're not going ta' get far out here." Laughed Kendall, pressing a peck to James lips before pushing the hazeled eyed man back a little and opened up the driver's door before climbing in. James grinned and made his way to the passenger side.

"You know it's been two years since I came around... and in those two years I couldn't listen to rock n roll or a joke without thinking about you." James mused, looking over to Kendall who put the car in reverse and then they started making their way to the blonde's apartment. Kendall looked over to him and smiled.

"Me too, Hollywood." The blonde said shaking his head at the sad memories of not being with James for that long. He took one hand off the steering wheel and held James hand until they made it to his apartment. James got out the car and smiled as he remembered this place dearly. They walked inside and Kendall put his keys on the key holder next to the door. The brunet looked around and smiled fondly at the apartment. It was just like he remembered it, well except maybe a little bit cleaner. He walked over to the couch that they made love on for the first time and laughed at the sweet memory.

"I think about that night too and I still laugh a little myself." The soft country voice spoke. "You thought you knew everythin' you were doin'. And we ended up fallin' off the couch a couple of times before we got it right." Kendall sniggered. The feeling of happiness filled him as he stood next to James, staring at the couch in awe.

"Well you were no help either." James laughed, sticking his togue out at the smaller man. They both laughed for another couple of more minutes. Both now completely realizing just how much their heart's yearned for each others.

"I remember when you sang to me Heart of Gold on my birthday. Wearing your birthday suit and playing your guitar as you sang and swayed. You were such a tease back then... Come to think of it, you still are." James chuckled at the golden memory. That had been the best birthday present he ever recieved. Kendall looked over to him with those beautiful green eyes sparkling. A grin on the blonde man's face as pulled James down into a chaste kiss that lead to another make out session and them falling back on the couch. They both smiled and laughed again because this was so similar to their first time together.

"I regret leaving, you know." James stated after they stopped planting kisses on each other and settled for just holding one another. The words hung in the air for a second until he pulled the blonde on his lap and rested his head on the blonde tuffs of hair.

"You shouldn't though. 'Cause then you'd regret never followin' your dreams to begin with, Hollywood. And I couldn't live with myself knowing you would be sad that you passed your oportunity 'cause of me." Kendall informed him, shaking his head slowly as he wrapped his hands around James's neck. His green eyes open with honesty and love. He hadn't felt this happy and complete in for two years. Two long, and miserable years. The only thing keeping him going some days was listening to James's songs on the radio or watching his movies. He knew there was only three men in his life that he would serve in his whole life and that was his Daddy, James and Jesus Christ.

"You're probably right, like always." James chuckled and winked at the blonde that he was holding securely in his arms. "But that still doesn't make me feel any different. I missed you so much. I couldn't stand being away from you for so long. My dreams aren't complete without you in them, sweety. Honestly without you I'd rather die because the world would be to empty without you." James gazed at Kendall with loving eyes that the blonde, couldn't even if he wanted to, look away from.

"So this means your not leavin' again?" The smaller man asked even though he knew the answer but just wanted reasurance.

"Eyebrows if I'm leaving, I'm not leaving without you. There's just something about you and I. Something I'm not letting go of ever again." James stated firmly. Kendall smiled in contentment and got out of James hold all of a sudden.

"That's all I needed to hear. C'mon, like you said earlier, it's been two years," He pulled James to his feet before standing up on his tippy toes. "And I need you." The smaller man continued, whispering in James ear seductively. He gave James a smirk, which the taller man thought was too cute, and followed the blonde to the bedroom, with a lot of anticipation.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This fanfiction was inspired by Lady GaGa's song You and I which happens to be one of my favorite song by her and I had the song stuck in my head all day so I just had to do a fanfic on it. Review? Haha. anyway I guess I should say I don't own anything but the plot. There done. **


End file.
